


Weak in the Knees

by chuwaeyo



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, and i guess the avengers have a thing for tank tops, choose your own best friend between wanda and buck LMAO, think i got it all idk anymore tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: Carol Danvers x ReaderAnon Req: i’m the anon that requested the sign language imagine with carol and it was amazing :) thank you! keep you the great work! also could you do another carol imagine where she knows the reader has a thing for her in a white tank top so she keeps walking around the base like it to get her attention and then reader pushes her against a wall and makes out with her? fluff and a little dirty if possibleWarnings: eh kinda suggestive, but not too bad i think?





	Weak in the Knees

**Author's Note:**

> lol hope you like it! kinda rushed but I also saw captain marvel again instead of studying for my exam so!!! yeehaw pals!! let me know what you think and ye until next time!  
> as always hmu for anything @ chuwaeyo on tumblr and hope y'all enjoy!

“Oh! Alright, I got a good one. Never have I ever checked out the badass Avenger herself, while she was wearing a tank during her workout.” Tony was usually a happy drunk, but he was beaming at you from across the circle, pulling himself closer to Natasha with the arms they had linked together, giggling lightly into her arm.

As soon as the words escaped his mouth, you choked, the grip you had around the bottle tightening as you forced the rest of your drink down, trying to ignore the snickering of both Wanda and Bucky beside you, watching you with raised eyebrows.

“Come on, seriously? No one’s going to admit anything here? How will we ever bond if we aren’t honest with ourselves.” He sounded almost downtrodden as he took another sip from his glass, more of your friends’ gazes wandering over to you as Tony put one of his own fingers down with a short shrug. “Guess I’ll start, and you’re all liars if you don’t think she can bench press all of us because she sure gets me weak in the knees.”

Once Tony took the first step, everyone seemed to follow suit, putting down a single figure as they admitted their wandering eyes when they watched Carol move in combat training or using any of the equipment, torn between being intimidated or infatuated by her skills.

And you couldn’t help but do the same, lest you catch the attention of Tony again so he could tease you about your not-so secretive crush in the newest member of the team, dropping your head along with your finger, too fast to see a grin making its way onto Carol’s face as she watched you.

(Though not as secretively as she thought she was being.)

“So we all agree!” Tony was almost too proud at how easy it was when the revelation was shared by the rest of the team, glancing over at you still hiding your face before tipping his glass towards Carol, “so, how’s it feel knowing you’re the hottest Avenger right now?”

All she gave was a small shrug, much too interested in the blush she was certain you were hiding to look up at Tony, “definitely has some perks, though.”

That reaction was all he (or anyone else) needed to be sure that she felt the same way, jumping up with Natasha in tow because of their linked arms, “I’ll cheers to that!”

Even as you followed his lead for one last cheer, you hid your head in your best friend’s arm, hoping the others would chalk it up to how much you drank rather than the fact that you were still blushing.

As the night went on, your embarrassment would eventually be forgotten amongst the laughter and nonsense all of you got into, stopping only when there wasn’t any alcohol left, some of you (Sam, Bucky, and Steve) knocking out on the couch, and the rest to your own rooms, and you hoped it would stay that way come the morning, hoping to just move past the revelations from the party.

After all, the last thing you needed was a hangover and getting teased about it right when you woke up.

But that would’ve been too easy and obvious for her, and Carol was in the long game, carefully planning her workout and cool down routine right where you were, from using the specialized punching bags Tony had manufactured with Shuri’s help while you were sparring, benching weights while you were doing cardio, helping Steve improve his hand to hand combat bright and early right when you would come in for your stretches.

Of course, that’s what the training grounds were for, but your suspicions couldn’t help but rise in sync with your attraction to your friend.

Between watching her train and seeing her beat your friends as if they were beginning-level training dummies, you soon found yourself spending a lot of time together post-training, sweat glistening and completely out of breath together, finding solace in the showers were Carol would sing old songs with a random recent hit thrown in, and the kitchen after that, raiding the fridge for anything consumable before one of you caved and began to cook breakfast as the rest of the team trickled in.

Over time, you had gotten some control over the blush and shyness that overcame you whenever Carol was around, flexing (because you were  _sure_  she was doing it on purpose now) and laughing with you like that was all she ever wanted to hear in her life.

(And Carol would be a liar if she ever denied that she lives for your smile and laughter, especially so when it was paired with a blush from you.)

You would both argue how it finally happened - Carol would say it was a scene straight from a movie, your faces lit only by the bright lights of the city on the balcony of the Compound as FRIDAY casually played “Salut D’Amour” leading up to the declaration of love and first kiss.

But as amazing as that would be, the actual way it went down had its own… _charm_  to it.

It was your one day off without training, sleeping in an extra two hours past your usual dawn start, nursing a freshly made cup of coffee as Carol walked into the kitchen, looking a little dejected until she noticed your presence in the room, immediately relaxing her shoulders and smiling to greet you.

“It’s 8:30 in the morning, Carol, how are you only wearing that?” You had enough self-control now to not choke on your drink anymore, seeing her in her favorite black racerback tank, watching her stretch her arms casually, her tight muscles making it almost a little too hard to stay calm and composed.

She managed a small shrug before pouring herself a glass of water across from you, hiding a grin as she took a sip, “just worked out so I’m hot, but the real question here is what’s got you so  _hot and bothered_  this early in the morning? You sure weren’t training today.”

And maybe she thought she could’ve cornered you and gotten you to confess how you really felt, both of you tired of all the skirting around the truth, but you would never give her the satisfaction that easily, quickly reversing the positions you were in as she backed you into the wall.

“You play dirty, Captain,” and even with shaky hands, you managed to pin her against the wall, just to look up at her face to find her still smirking even after her plan didn’t work out. “I didn’t peg you as a cheater.”

“Ooh,  _Captain_ , huh?” Even when she wasn’t in charge of the situation, Carol seemed to act like she was, keeping her cool no matter what, “I thought we were closer than that, I always liked the way my name sounds on your lips.”

That’s all it took for the grip you had on her faltered as your ears began to burn from the blush, the strong walls you had prepared for the confrontation crumbling with just a few suggestive words from her, “you’re insufferable, do you ever shut up?”

“I don’t, but I can think of a few ways for you to shut me up,” she leaned her head against the wall, smirk still present on her face, watching, waiting to see what you would do next, ready to send off another quip if it meant you would move faster.

And rather than risking her ruining the moment with something ridiculous, you swallowed your fears and leaned in and everything felt right in the world.

It was like you were both nervous teens again, a short, chaste kiss or two, testing the waters before your hands fell and pulled her closer, hungry for the taste of her lips on yours after months of being too stubborn to do anything about your feelings.

By the time her hands followed suit, yours were already snaking at the edges of her tank, braver with each second as her own walls crumbled seeing you in charge and refusing to back down.

If you weren’t holding onto her when you separated, you were sure she would’ve fallen to the floor, this time her knees weak and cheeks flushed as you smiled and laughed without another care in the world.


End file.
